As Your Servant, I'll Love You For Eternity
by KapuzeKatze
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a servant to Ruka, but why? As you continue to read, you will explore the love between Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume as a master-servant relationship. Will there be betrayal between the soon to be lovers? Will the one she loves dearly will die by her own hands due to vengence? Continue reading to understand til the end. Publishing each chapter every two days! Anime mix


** Hey this is my first fanfiction ever! Sorry if i have any typos and such. This is Gakuen Alice mix with Secret Service and other anime combine together. Rate, comment anything, and ENJOYY!**

**Drama, romance, and action.**

**Chapter 1**

**"I'm going to be late." Mikan huffed.**

** It was a rainy yet cloudy day; to be honest, I'm not quite sure whether I am making the right decision or not. Three days and a few nights without a trace of them. I've been spending years and years training and training… but. What is it all for? I asked myself while I swiftly run towards the bar with my dark blood red cloak blocking the rain. In about a few in minutes, I arrived at the bar wondering, "how long has it been since I last seen him…?" Cautiously, I entered into and pace myself to the far left corner of the shackle bartending section.**

**"You're late." He said, drinking a warm glass of milk from an antique clear glass.**

**"I sincerely apologize… Master." I sighed and begun to fall into my deepest sub-conscience's mind.**

** Seven years, eleven months, and seventeen days to be exact. The day my vengeance profound down within me gave its birth. I was the age of nine at the time…. Even though it seems as clear as night…**

** My older brother and I are the only associations in the Sakura family who are still alive; beside the fact that my family's name is obliterated and disappeared into thin air at the scene of the assassination of the Hyuuga clan. Jin-Jin was a twenty-seven years old man, tall, sleek, and incredibly strong for an average human. My brother… My role model…. He was the strongest in our town. Practically invincible... But... Where are you now, my brother…?**

**"Onii-tan, Onii-tan!" She screamed as she scampers across and over the field in delight. I chuckled, for she fell into a ditch along with her pet cat, Suicide. I'm the last one in the family, who may it seems, the last to be alive. Other than my little sister of course. **

**"I'm hungry!" I whined as I climbed up the ditch. Suicide meowed gently, cleaning her fur nearby by licking it repeatedly.**

**"Wie geht's?" Onii-tan asked while heaving me up into the air. I giggled and replied, "Mir geht es gut!"**

** We strolled into our home and I bounced into my bedroom, hop into my bed, and fell peacefully asleep. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but… I smell an unpleasant smoke… hot… crashing sounds... "What's going on?" I asked myself. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped to the sight of fire. "Onii-tan!" I called as I coughed and wheezed quickly downstairs. I have checked every room, every corner, every speck, but here I found. Outside…. My brother...**

** Silently, I heard a strange but familiar voice calling me… Monotone just like the day I first attempted suicide. "Mikan…. Mikan…."**

**"Mikan." I bolted up in shock as he continues to sip unto his forty-sixth glass of milk… wait.. Carton!**

** Mikan rise and axe kick her master on his temple. "How unmannered can you get master?!" I exclaimed. "As long as you're my master, please act like an actual man!" she growled.**

** He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he sat up from the kick I laid upon him. "I have a name…." He blush a slight tint of pink across his cheek. "Ruka…"**

**"I prefer not to." Mikan protested. "I am nothing more than a mere servant. Loyalty is all I have left and I shall serve you until we finish our lives in school." "Or.. We'll probably make another contract..." She looked down while saying this, frowning, and her eyes narrowed. If it's wasn't for him, I wouldn't bear to live in this world: Food, shelter, and education. I am grateful, and for that, my left knee will always continue to be on the floor, head tilted, right arm cross, and I shall bow with dignity for eternity upon my master… until I am pardon from his grip. After losing my train of thoughts, I benevolently bowed down and humbly kiss my master's palm. "Let's go sign up for our new semester!" I spoke with a happy tone while lifting myself to my usual stance. He signals a slight nod, turned away, and left. "What a particular male with rose apple cheeks." I noted. "Does he wear make-up or something?" I pouted to that kind of thought.. Never.**

** I arrived at school much more soon after than I have timed. "Obviously jumping from roof to roof isn't necessary." I snorted. After receiving my schedule, I headed to the hallway of which my class lays upon, but I seem to stop dead in my tracks. Thinking to myself, I strongly dislike looking strong for my opponent may overestimate me… Which it gives me an advantage? Correct. I decided to go to my locker instead, 319. "12, 14, 28.." I murmured to myself and opened it. I quickly tied my hair to my right side, shoved my cloak into my locker hidden, and slip on a sweater vest that imprinted the school's logo on my right breast. Sighing, I headed towards my classroom door and simply walked in.**

**"Ah, you've arrived." Sensei said with a petite smile.**

**"Yes, I am Sakura Mikan." I smiled courtesy with politeness. Already I can hear the classmates whisper about me in each Master and Servant section. **

**"I see. Please take your seat.. ermm… Servant or Master?.." He seems to be awkward out with my reply and sent me to my seat.**

**"Alright class. Today is the day you will assign yourself with a Master. As for the Masters, good luck finding the lucky ones." He winced at them. "You have at least three days. I beg your pardon but I must leave for I have a teacher meeting." Sensei gathered his things and left. **

** All the girls squealed and ran towards the most-so-called-hot-guy. Ugh, I thought. This again. I already had a master but since I read the student handbook in advance, I've obtain the permission from Ruka to have another master, but good thing is that Ruka will be my secret master… Even though he will have to get another servant too. I sighed. Strangely, no one hasn't come to me and ask me the questions I have been waiting for. This is it.. And so I stood up and said:**

**"Hello, Is there anyone who would like to be my master..?" I asked. Whoever chooses me might as well be lucky that they have someone as strong as me. But no one answered.**

**"Why would anyone choose you?" She said. By your appearance and status, you're nothing more than a weak wanna-be. "You're thin but you look like you barely have muscle. You may have a decent look, but face it. No one wants you. Weakling~"**

** I don't blame her. Despite my medium-long brown hair, hazel eyes, sleek body, and cream skin, I am a monster under my own skin. The boy with black hair and red magma eyes walked up between us. "No worries, in a few minutes, a test will be set up for this class along with the others. Separately." I smiled, and turn to everyone. "How many students in hear are without a partner?" There are 30 students in total: 15 servants, 15 masters. Only 13 are available now. "Okay, thank you! Shall we head to the test room?" I suggested sheepishly, trying to make a fool out of myself. This is what I get for ditching my master, Mikan.**

** We arrived at the testing room, an arena filled with traps and weapons. Everyone seems to be excited and the same with me. Awed by the sight I am seeing at this moment. We headed towards the front to see the instructor while the masters will sit in the audience segment and watch. **

**"Hello, students S. I am your instructor today so please listen carefully. This test is based on strength, so if you're going to attend please line up next to me. If not, then you're not fit for this sector of this school's course. You will battle each other in a one-for-all combat. Weapons are available and you will have at least fifteen minutes to fight; the winner will be the one to choose any master in your class no matter whether he/she will like it or not. Understand?" **

** "Yes, Ma'am." Everyone replied. We all swell upon the arena, choosing out weapons, changing into our fighting clothing, etc. I, for one, chose the same usual outfit I would wear under my cloak. A black V-neck, gray high-waist denim skirt with black shorts under, boots, stockings, and my gloves. Everyone else… sexy garment looking clothes. All kinds of weapons are established: pole-arms, swords, knives, staff, kama, sickle, daggers, anything but guns. The time have started and everyone but me started fighting; I casually walked to the chairs near the weapons, sit, and watch with my daggers. Sadly, I would usually aim for guns, bow and arrow, and double-swords, but those aren't going to be helpful to me.. I sighed to the thought of it.**

**"Hey brunette!" A female called. "Fight me." I rise from my seat and said bluntly. "With pleasure." And so it had begun. She used the same weapon as me. A dagger. She's fast but not as fast as me, but I keep my pace with hers. Dodging every attack effortlessly, I watched as the masters shake their heads in disappointment… Three are left.. Including me… I knocked her into the air and quickly gave her a 540 degree tornado kick into a stack of training boxes. One down.. One more to go… I landed safely and stared at the blond perky female. **

**"I won't let you win… You know that?" She said it harshly under her panting of exhaustion. "I know.." I said blankly. She quickly swift into the air and headed towards an axe kick murmuring: "Heh, Weakling.."**

**And so it ended.**

** Returning to class, I felt as If I am in the middle of a glaring contest. After what happened earlier and with her sentence, she got her leg grasped and thrown into the exact same spot as the dagger girl.. What a hassle, I thought.**

**"So, who are you choosing Mi-Kan." Said the blond girl along with the other classmates of 13.**

**"Hmmm… The boy with black hair and red eyes." Mikan smirked as she continues to walk, but before she knew it, she is surrounded.**

**"Natsume-kun?" Twitched Allena. "No bloody way will I let you choose him! I decided him upon myself first!" she snarled. "And that's why I'm choosing it!" I spoken joyfully and grin widely. Behind her is the boy, Natsume, glancing at me with wide eyes. "Hi!" I glanced at him and waved my hand politely. I skipped femininely at him and stuck my hand out. I am your servant from now on. Please treat me well!" Mikan said.**


End file.
